List
by kenmaken
Summary: Folklore —¡Terminé!—gritó, alzando los brazos y sorprendiendo a Gengar, que se levantó asustado y algo contrariado. Él sonrió levemente, bajó el libro que tenía en manos y alzó una ceja en su dirección, como si preguntase el porqué de su exclamación—; es una lista de las cosas que me gustan de ti.


_Ñe~ Amo este shipping._

_:3_

_Amo a Morty y tengo una muy ligera—mentira—obsesión con él, pero eso es otra cosa :3_

_Estuve inspirada con el bonus, así que me tocó la letra B :unasexyletraplz:_

"_¿Y qué palabras le tocaron a Ravie entonces?" Se podrán preguntar..._

_Sustantivo sexy: Bolígrafo (usado)._

_Adjetivo sexy: Brillante (usado)._

_Verbo sexy: Bufar. (usado)._

_Emoción sexy: Bobería. (usado)._

_Elemento sopresa bien sexy: Botón (usado)._

_Ah, debo admitir que lo más complicado fue escribir la situación del botón ._.U_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el sexy de Morty/Morti/Mortimer, ni Lyra/Kotone/Lira me pertenecen u.u mucho menos Pokémon._

_**Advertencias: **__FolkloreShipping [Lyra &amp; Morty] . Posible OoC. Fluffy/FLUFF level 100._

_**Nota adicional: **__Este drabble participa en el reto de ¡Viva los Bonus! Del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak, aquí en fanfiction. Link en mi perfil ;3_

* * *

No es que a Morty le molestase estar con Lyra—por el contrario, lo adoraba—, sino que en ocasiones ella se emocionaba fácilmente, o hablaba extremadamente rápido. Quizás era por eso que, mirándola sentada en el sofá de su casa, se sentía tranquilo. La observó mordiendo el bolígrafo con el que escribía una extraña lista que no quiso mostrar. De todas maneras no le interesaba mucho que se dijera.

La escuchó bufar, al tiempo que tachaba algo que había escrito, parecía enojada por alguna razón, pero simultáneamente feliz—sí, Morty aún no la entendía del todo—. Vio a Gengar recostarse en sus pies, al parecer tentado por hacerle una broma a la joven.

A Morty le parecía que Lyra era como una estrella, iluminando todo a su paso. También le había iluminado a él... bueno, era brillante, a su muy curiosa y peculiar manera.

—¡Terminé!—gritó, alzando los brazos y sorprendiendo a Gengar, que se levantó asustado y algo contrariado. Él sonrió levemente, bajó el libro que tenía en manos y alzó una ceja en su dirección, como si preguntase el porqué de su exclamación—; es una lista de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, mira: _Inteligente, serio, cariñoso, amable, sarcástico cuando quiere, extraño..._

—Espera, ¿soy extraño?—Su voz sonó confusa, incluso para sí mismo. Ella asintió repetidamente, alegre.

—¡Claro que eres extraño! Tienes esa cosa de _veo-el-futuro-porque-pasé-mucho-tiempo-en-una-torre-con-Pokémon-tipo-fantasma_—dijo rápidamente, con las mejillas tintadas de un leve color rosa, que irremediablemente encontró adorable—, ahora tú tienes que hacer una lista.

—Dame el papel y el lápiz—dijo estirando la mano. La Campeona le tendió los objetos y esperó a que él terminara.

Morty comenzó a escribir lentamente, enumerando cada cosa; a los pocos minutos terminó.

—Veamos: _Terca, adorable, cursi, boba..._

—¡Yo no soy boba!—replicó la castaña, frunciendo las cejas y haciendo un puchero en los labios.

—Sí lo eres—Morty soltó una pequeña risa, y con las mejillas sonrojadas buscó un abrigo en el armario—, ahora vamos a caminar, ¿te gustaría?

—¡Por supuesto!—Sonrió ella, corriendo a buscar unos guantes y arrebatando una chaqueta de las manos del rubio, poniéndosela rápidamente. Morty ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la chica tenía problemas para cerrar el abrigo, así que se inclinó y la ayudó, pasando los botones por los ojales.

—Te lo dije, eres terca y boba.

—Estás mintiendo—Lyra se cruzó de brazos, pero su enojo se esfumó cuando el mayor estampó un beso contra sus labios.

No sabía cómo se había enamorado de ella. Simplemente eran diferentes, su Perro Legendario favorito era Entei, y el de Lyra era Suicune. A él le gustaba el silencio, a ella armar un escándalo por todo. A él le agradaba visitar lugares tranquilos, como la Torre Quemada, a ella estar en un lugar amplio donde pudiera conocer personas nuevas.

Una noche, mirando a la joven acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, pensó que tal vez así lo había querido Arceus; recordó que Lyra dijo que Arceus se caracterizaba por ser complicado. También bromeó sobre si le gustaban esos programas que su madre siempre miraba en la televisión—_"Tal vez le apasionan los giros dramáticos, Morty"_—, aunque él no respondió.

—Jamás te mentiría, Lyra—Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron levemente.

Iris café y violeta se encontraron.

Y ella supo que era cierto.

_**~Ravie, The Fluffy Queen.**_


End file.
